Mi última noche contigo
by Mikamillaray
Summary: La noche se hizo presente y Naruto, al escuchar los sentimientos de Hinata decide visitarla antes de irse de la aldea en una misión que dependerá su vida. Un Oneshot romántico que decidí escribir a las 6 de la mañana (:.


Hinata no podía dormir. Aquel día había estado lleno de emociones que aún perturbaban su mente y es que aún no podía creer que al fin, después de tanto tiempo tuvo el valor para declararle sus sentimientos al chico que agobiaba sus sueños y su ser, aquella persona que añoraba desde tanto tiempo.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana sutílmente, no eran fuertes pero tampoco pasaban desapercibidas. Hinata se perdió en el pequeño bullicio de la lluvia recordando lo que hace solo 4 horas atrás había sido el acto más heroíco que ha tenido. Aún recordaba como Naruto la miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su pequeña boca en una mueca de asombro cuando Hinata pronunció aquellas dos pequeñas pero valiosas palabras, "Te amo". Aún se cuestionaba del como había sido capás de declarársele a Naruto de aquella manera, sin previo aviso o sin alguna señal que lo preparara, el solo pensar que no lo vería en los próximos 5 largos meses le rompía el corazón, más al saber que cabía la posibilidad de que no volvería jamás.

Sentía como si su corazón saldría de su pecho al tan solo recordar aquel momento en el que no le dió ninguna respuesta, en el que solo el chico por el cual soñó todos estos años no decía ninguna palabra, fue como si su voz se hubiera perdido en ese largo lugar en el que se encontraban. Tanto fue la presión del momento que Hinata sin nada más que hacer, corrió del lugar con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pensando en qué habia hecho mal. Se cuestionó así misma de que no era el momento, de que Naruto no sentía lo mismo o peor, que la despreciaba a más no poder. Sus pensamientos corrían por su cabeza sacando especulaciones por doquier, pero la emoción y el querer saber la respuesta que tal vez le iba a dar Naruto no la dejaban dormir.

Se sentó en su cama con los pies rosando el frío suelo rendida, sabía que esa noche no sería capas de descansar. Recobró sus 5 sentidos adormecidos y se acercó a la húmeda ventana que antes apreciaba. Cada vez que se acercaba podía ver como si hubiera alguien parado al otro lado, esperando el momento indicado para entrar, para estar con ella. Hinata al principio dudó por lo que detuvo el paso, pensando que tal vez se trataba de un ladrón que quisiera dañarla, pero al mirar más allá de las gotas pegadas al vidrio se dio cuenta de que esa persona no venía para aquello. Naruto la miraba profundamente con sus ojos azulados y su cabello mojado pegado a su frente.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Susurró Hinata para no despertar a sus familiares.- Puedes resfriarte estando debajo de la lluvia.

-Hinata habre la ventana, tengo algo que decirte.

La chica no titubeó e inmediatamente habrió la ventana provocando que Naruto cayera a sus brazos.

-¿Naruto-kun? -Sonrojada notó como la humedad de Naruto traspasaba su ropa, así como al mismo tiempo su temperatura.- ¡Por Dios Naruto estás ardiendo!

El chico no reaccionaba. Había caído inconsciente a los brazos de Hinata hirbiendo por la fiebre. Hinata con su poca fuerza no podía tomarlo por lo que lo arrastró por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama donde lo recostó, no importaba si mojaba las sábanas solo quería que su fiebre bajara. Tal vez cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando bajo la lluvia para que se diera cuenta de su prescencia, o tal vez cuantas veces la llamó para que abriera pero no fue capás de escucharlo. Fuera lo que fuera las razones por las que Naruto se encontrara ahí era su culpa.

-No te vayas. -Le dijo antes de que Hinata se marchara para buscar los medicamentos.- Quédate conmigo.

-Pero debo hacer que te baje la fiebre. Es mi culpa que hayas estado esperando bajo la lluvia. -Se dispuso a retomar camino pero la mano de Naruto sujetando su brazo fue más rápida.

-No me importa la fiebre que tenga. -Sus brazos sujetaban fuertemente a Hinata que yacía acostada a su lado.- Solo necesito que estés a mi lado y me escuches.

Hinata sonrojada por la repentina actitud de Naruto se limitó a asentir, sintiéndose refugiada por sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

-Lo siento. -La voz de Naruto era suave, casi inexistente.- Lo siento si hoy no fui capás de decirte algo cuando fuiste sincera, pero fue todo tan repentino que no supe que hacer ni que decir, yo...

-No es tu culpa. -Hinata cerró fuertemente los ojos.- Yo fui la que tomó todo precipitadamente, no te sientas obligado a darme una respuesta.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. -Sus ojos se cruzaron, perdiéndose entre ellos.- Y es que me hiciste tan feliz, tanto que no sabía que hacer contigo en ese momento. -Naruto suspiró abrazándola aún más.- Es por eso que he venido aquí, ahora, para que no sea tan tarde.

-Naruto-kun yo...

-Yo también quiero ser sincero contigo. -Tomó la mano de Hinata y la posó lentamente sobre su pecho.- ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes sentir como late mi corazón con solo tenerte a mi lado? Te amo Hinata, siempre te he querido y fui un total cobarde al no decírtelo antes pero no estaba seguro si sentías lo mismo. Es por eso que hoy cuando te declaraste fui el hombre más feliz del mundo porque supe que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. -Acarició la sonrojada mejilla de Hinata, sintiendo como si se iba a derretir en ese momento.- ¿Sabes lo tierna que te vez cuando te sonrojas? amo eso de ti, en realidad amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y es que ¡demonios! no sé de que otra forma decírtelo. -Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa que aún Hinata pudo ver en la oscuridad.- Solo quiero que estemos juntos, que me esperes porque sé que volveré antes de que te des cuenta. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, vivir contigo, envejecer a tu lado... -Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella sintiendo su calidez, cada vez más acercándose a su rostro.- y morir contigo. ¿Que fue lo que me hiciste para quererte de esta manera? -Su cercanía era tanta que podían sentir sus respiraciones cruzándose.- Te amo... -Naruto rozó su nariz con la de ella.- Te amo, te amo y te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo. Te lo diré las veces que sean suficientes hasta que me creas.

Hinata no podía con todo lo que escuchaba. ¿Cuantas veces deseó hasta en sus más locos sueños el día en que su amado le dijiera esas palabras? perdió la cuenta de todas aquellas veces. Pero ese momento, ese pequeño espacio que tenían entre ellos y aquellas palabras que solo estaban dedicadas para ella superó cualquier otro pensamiento que a tenido en su vida.

-Yo también te amo, Naruto. -Su voz era tan dulce y cálida en esos momentos para Naruto. Sabía que estaba nerviosa pero amaba cuando lo hacía.- Te amo desde que te vi por primera vez cruzando la puerta de nuesta sala en la academia. Te amo desde que me defendiste aquella vez de la batalla con Neji. -Hinata cerró sus ojos, sentía que las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento.- No se si existe el amor eterno, pero si sé que existe el amor verdadero porque el mío es uno de esos.

-Yo te haré creer en lo eterno. -Acercó su mano a su boca besando cada pulgar con suavidad.- Te haré creer que mi amor si es eterno, porque sé que si tengo que esperarte, lo haría un millón de veces con tal de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado. Es por eso que quiero que me esperes estos 5 meses y para cuando vuelva, te haré la mujer más feliz del universo.

Hinata sintió lo sincero de esas palabras. Sabía que su rubio decía la verdad y no porque no acostumbraba a mentir, si no porque podía escuchar su corazón retumbar por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Gracias Naruto. -Las lágrimas de a poco se hicieron presentes.- Gracias por amarme.

-Eres perfecta aún cuando lloras. -Naruto rozó sus labios con los de ella, deseandola más.

- No sé si me olvidarás, ni si es amor este miedo; yo solo sé que si te vas me quedo.

-Jamás podría olvidarte. -Sonrió.- Eres mía, princesa.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y no hacía falta más. Con tal solo mirarse a los ojos sentían como todo se disolvía a su alrededor, como si nada más quedara que sus dos cuerpos entrelazados entre si.

-Y tu mío.

-Tuyo por el resto de tus días.

-Volverás ¿Cierto?

-Volveré por ti.

No hace falta decir que pasó esa noche. El silencio fue tesigo de su amor que se disolvió. Solo ellos saben lo maravilloso que fue.


End file.
